


How Very Strange

by LadyElebreth



Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Marvel One-shot, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Probably will change the plotline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElebreth/pseuds/LadyElebreth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Doctor Strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Very Strange

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything with Stephen Strange in it before, and everyone please forgive me for taking so long to finish it.

I didn't know very much about him at the time.  
What I DID know was limited.  
From what the files stated, he was an ex-neurosurgeon, which was odd in itself. Because I wondered why he'd given it up. 

Because he'd been incredible at it—Like, really incredible. 

There was no report that didn't praise his skill. They told of how successful each operation had gone, how well every patient had mended, even stats of his yearly income. It all proved how wealthy Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange had become from his work. 

And how private he was now.  
From what intelligence said, his residence was actually in New York state, not Europe, where I was now. 

But for some reason, he was venturing out of America to attend this gala tonight.  
Which meant I was, too. 

Natasha wasn't particularly happy about this. She had said many times that she would have rather gone, but I knew from her thoughts the real reason for her hesitation: she was upset that I was facing a potential threat alone. 

Because we both knew that's exactly what he was. I could sense on my own that the doctor might just beat me at my own game. Nothing quite like the things I could do, but amazing things,nonetheless.  
Too amazing. Too weird. 

I exhaled. It didn't make any difference now. It was just me tonight.  
No comms, no surrounding agents...and no extraction.  
Which honestly bothered me a little bit for more than one reason: there had never been many extractions for anything I'd done for them. 

Maybe it was just because they know I've a knack for getting out of trouble on my own, sometimes at the very last second.  
Or maybe it was because SHIELD expected my leftovers would somehow always find their way back to them. 

A searing ache began to spread behind my eyes. I pressed my fingers to my forehead and just pushed the doubts aside. I had to keep a clear head. A lot was depending on this. They were trusting me to do this, so were many others. 

Moreover, Nick was trusting me to do this. 

And if this went south, then nothing could tie me to SHIELD.  
The apartment I'd found in Rouen a few months ago was solid. The hotel I was checked into tonight had a three-week suite paid for by a certain Evelyn Dove, the most solid cover I'd gotten yet.  
I had called and reserved the limo tonight myself; the friendly chauffer didn't know me and I didn't know him.

I remembered that Natasha had told me that before I entered the opera house to make sure that I didn't have lipstick or anything on my teeth; I fished through my evening bag for my compact and checked. 

I hardly recognized myself, really. My lipstick was so red that it reminded me of blood, something I've seem far too much of. My eyeliner was flawless and I hated it.  
My hair, though, I could live with.  
I'd curled it and it was styled in that lovely way from the decades past that people seem to forget about.

I peered through the tinted windows as flashing bulbs and the hub of hundreds of socialites pierced the quiet, and I felt gravity work as the car suddenly rolled to a stop. 

I was ready. 

I heard the driver door open, heard the handle of my door click and he pulled and I heard it. 

The sound. 

I was there inside of it. The sound of thought. I was open to it; open to the world...open to their minds...to the millions of audible and inaudible voices that pulsed and swayed in their lively frenzy of panicked normalcy. 

The scent of the blue blood was thick, the very atmosphere rife with it. A few thousand different people had gathered there tonight, every single one of them affluent, well-known, and someone in this world. 

I was someone, too. Just not someone they knew. 

As I made my way up that plush red path, I held up a hand and feigned blindness from the camera flash bulbs—but in reality, I had just rendered myself invisible. 

I'd altered their perceptions ever so slightly, just to make certain no one saw me until I was ready for them to.  
I smiled to myself.  
Now, the fun could start.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna leave a comment? I love those.


End file.
